


starman

by Dresupi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fade to Black, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: "Dance with me, Gamora?"





	starman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Starman by David Bowie (1972) || for Aenaria

“Dance with me, Gamora?” he asked, smiling in that way he had.

The way that made her knees wobble. Not that she’d ever admit that to anyone else.

“Just this once,” she said, winking and stepping closer.

Peter’s hand was firmly on her lower back.  Gamora let her head fall to his shoulder, her eyes fluttered closed as he swayed with her to the beat of the song. His body heat seeped into her, warming her considerably in the chilly ship.

She’d learned long ago that when Peter wanted to dance, he’d lead her.  At least, that’s what he kept saying.  "Let me lead you, baby…" And then he’d smile and spin her into his arms. Those first few times were awkward.  Clumsy.  No fault of his, she knew. But he’d pressed his lips to her temple and murmured against her skin.

“Just relax… let me lead you, baby…”

It was difficult to listen, it felt silly, dancing with Peter when no one was around to see it. In the cramped space they had.

When they were  _finally_  alone.

It didn’t make sense those first few times. She simply couldn’t understand the rhyme or reason behind the simple request.  They rarely got any time alone.  Why would he rather do this than any of the other activities he seemed to enjoy?  Namely, the ones that involved his bunk and as few articles of clothing as was possible?  He was really skilled in those areas, if she was here to play judge.

But then, after awhile, she’d just given in, just given herself over to the thrumming beat of the music. Not unlike the beat that thrummed between them during those other times too. And then she’d realized what it was.

It was exactly like  _that_. Except standing up. It was practice. Or a precursor, rather.

That, she could get behind. After all, Peter  _was_  very skilled.

Gamora moved with him to the music, his hand pressing her closer until her body ran flush with his. She gripped him tighter, ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and felt a groan rumble up from his chest.  He turned to face her, his lips crashing down on hers in a flurry of movement. Tongue. Teeth. Lips. The low beat of the music. Of the blood pulsing in his veins.

That steady, thrumming rhythm, tapping out his intentions as he reached for the hem of her top.

She grinned and he danced her right into his bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3


End file.
